


fly with my young wings

by hunnieyoonie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blogging, Friendship, Gen, no romance my dudes, woojin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnieyoonie/pseuds/hunnieyoonie
Summary: woojin begins college lonely and lost. as an outlet, he starts a blog. somewhere between the lines, he finds a family.





	fly with my young wings

**Author's Note:**

> so, woojin here might be kinda ooc but i wanted to make him more like a cynical college student and exasperated dad. anyways, enjoy reading!

> here’s a question for all 10 people that read this blog: do you have any real friends? like REAL friends? i don’t. between school and work, the only people i talk to regularly are my parents, my roommate, and the people i study with. i don’t know the last in-depth conversation i had. i feel lonely sometimes but at least i don’t have fake friends. Glass half-full right?

__Woojin clicked the “post” button and sighed. Less than 20 people read his blog every week and he still felt compelled to keep writing. Probably because he needed some form of outlet, considering his lack of friends._ _

__He looked up at his bedside clock. 11:45 PM glared at him in neon green. Time to head to work. He shouldered his backpack and left, nodding to his roommate as he went._ _

__He arrived at an annoyingly bright convenience store. He donned his uniform and got to work, restocking the shelves. Not many people came in while he worked, considering it was the middle of the night. He got the odd customer here and there, but for the most part, he was left alone. It gave him plenty of time to study and practice singing in the empty store._ _

__A platinum blonde boy stumbled into the store around 2 AM. Woojin eyed him as he headed towards the energy drink section. Just another sleep-deprived, exam-driven college student then._ _

__He made his way to the counter, waiting for the man to check out. The blonde set his Redbull and ramen on the counter. At a closer look, Woojin could see his deep eye bags and shaking hands._ _

__He felt conflicted. On one hand, he could do his job and just take the kid’s money. On the other hand, he could try to convince this guy that he shouldn’t be drinking any more caffeine for at least another three days._ _

__His nice side won out and he sighed. “I don’t mean to be rude, but maybe you shouldn’t get the Redbull? You look like you’re about to pass out.”_ _

__Blonde Zombie looked surprised, and luckily not offended. In fact, he seemed a little grateful for the concern. “I have an assignment due tomorrow morning, I really can’t afford to sleep. Thank you, though.”_ _

__Woojin couldn’t help but push the issue. “Seriously, you don’t look healthy. Just consider something other than Redbull or coffee. Please?”_ _

__Blonde Zombie opened his mouth, in what Woojin assumed was protest. “Listen, why don’t you stay here and try to finish the assignment? I can help you get it done quicker! Plus, that way l’ll know you didn’t die.”_ _

__He seemed torn, his eyes shifting to his feet. Woojin didn’t know why he cared so much about the well being of this guy. He’s had customers come in with bloodstains and cared less._ _

__“I— okay. Okay. Let me just get my laptop and come back.”_ _

__Woojin eyed him suspiciously. “Promise you’ll come back?” He held out his pinky. Blonde Zombie nodded and interlocked pinkies, stamping their thumbs together._ _

__Fifteen minutes later, he was back, textbooks and computer in tow. Woojin had learned his name was Chan and that he was a music production major._ _

__Chan kept thanking him profusely. Apparently having Woojin as a second ear to tell him when something sounded odd in the song helped Chan immensely. It gave him a different perspective, one he hadn’t considered._ _

__5 AM rolled around and Chan finally finished the assignment. Woojin still had a few hours left of work, but he was glad Chan could go home and take a short nap._ _

__“You still have 3 hours until class, so try to get a nap in, okay? And make sure you set like 5 different alarms, so you don’t miss it.” Woojin fretted._ _

__Chan chuckled. “I’ll be fine, hyung. You get some sleep too, okay?” He began packing up his materials, stuffing them haphazardly in his bag._ _

__Chan paused suddenly. His feet shuffled and he looked nervous again. “Woojin hyung? Even though we met today, I already feel like such good friends. Can we exchange numbers so we could meet up again? I really like talking to you.”_ _

__Woojin grinned. He was glad he wasn’t the only one that felt a close bond. He would’ve been sad if the closest thing he had to a real friend had left him with no contact._ _

__They exchanged numbers, and a few hours later his phone was already buzzing with messages from Chan. Maybe he wasn’t so lonely after all._ _

__

__> _being in your twenties suck. sure there are some positives like freedom and less parental hovering. but there’s the addition of more responsibilities you have to take on. when i was in high school, i could play video games for 7 hours straight with no worries. now if i do that i start thinking about all the work i’m pushing aside. it’s not to say that i don’t play videos games for 7 hours. i do. i just feel way guiltier about it. _____

____

_  
_

__

____Woojin’s day really could not get any worse. He accidentally slept in and missed a pop quiz. He spilled coffee all over his favorite jeans. And now, when he tried to be nice and bring Chan over some medicine for his flu, Chan had puked all over his shoes. Woojin was one step away from tears._ _ _ _

__

____After accepting all 200 of Chan’s apologies, he decided that the only way to make his day better was fried chicken. He walked to the nearest chicken place and waited to be seated. He was intent on improving his day, especially if it meant he could eat his favorite food._ _ _ _

__

____After a good 20 minutes, his chicken had finally arrived. He dug in, his heart the happiest it had been all day._ _ _ _

__

____A loud voice broke him out of his chicken-induced stupor. “Hey, little Jeonginnie! Thanks so much for buying us this chicken!”_ _ _ _

__

____He looked up to see a small group of bulky high schoolers surrounding the table of one much smaller than they were. The smaller one looked nervous and slightly frightened, his shoulders scrunching up. He looked even smaller now. Woojin sighed loudly. He couldn’t even eat his chicken in peace._ _ _ _

__

____He looked at the staff and the owner, wondering if they’d do anything to stop the bullies. They didn’t bat an eye._ _ _ _

__

____He stood up, walking towards the group of bullies. He crossed his arms, trying to look scarier than he was._ _ _ _

__

____“Jeongin, is there a problem with these guys?” The boys whipped around._ _ _ _

__

____“Who are you?” One of them asked, already eyeing him up and down. They were practically begging for a challenge._ _ _ _

__

____“Sorry, I wasn’t talking to you. Jeongin, do you have a problem?” The younger boy shook his head, glancing anxiously between the group of boys and Woojin._ _ _ _

__

____“Good. Here, take your plate and come sit with me. I need some company.” Jeongin grabbed his chicken and scurried to follow Woojin._ _ _ _

__

____Woojin glanced back at the boys as he sat down again. They looked angry for sure, but also confused. There was still a possibility for a fight then. He shrugged at the thought and went back to his chicken._ _ _ _

__

____After eating his second drumstick, he looked up at Jeongin. They boy was staring at him, clear awe and admiration in his gaze._ _ _ _

__

____“Stop staring and eat already.” The boy looked startled at being addressed but nodded quickly and began eating._ _ _ _

__

____Soon they had both finished their meals. Woojin scanned the restaurant. He didn’t see the group of bullies, which made him think they were waiting outside to jump them. He asked the owner if they could use the back door and luckily he agreed._ _ _ _

__

____Woojin agreed to walk Jeongin to his apartment complex, worried the high schoolers would follow him and attack._ _ _ _

__

____“Hyung, how old are you? Do you go to college? What’s your major?” Jeongin was spitting questions at him, bouncing up and down as he walked. Woojin couldn’t help but smile. He felt a brotherly affection bloom in his heart._ _ _ _

__

____“I’m 21. And yeah, I go to SNU. I’m a vocal major.” Jeongin smiled widely at that, clapping excitedly._ _ _ _

__

____“Oh! That’s what I want to do too! I still have another year until I go to college, though.” Jeongin sighed and looked down._ _ _ _

__

____“Is college scary? I’m just nervous I won’t fit in or have any friends.” Woojin considered telling Jeongin the truth. That it was stressful and terrifying, and that if you were lucky you’d have some decent friends. But he saw how downcast Jeongin looked and didn’t want to tear him down any more than his classmates already did._ _ _ _

__

____He mustered up the brightest smile he could. “It’s not that scary, really. It can get busy and stressful sometimes, but it’s manageable.” He clapped Jeongin on the shoulder. “And don’t worry about making friends. If all else fails, you’ll still have me.”_ _ _ _

__

____Jeongin grinned wide and bright, making his braces cast a tiny glow in the night time. Woojin knew it was just a matter of time before Jeongin would get a taste of the real world, but for now he would do his best to shelter him from it._ _ _ _

__

____ _ _

__

____> _i always wonder about the people that don’t like music. do they have a brain? scratch that, do they have a heart? music speaks to people’s souls in ways other can’t. on down days, it soothes my aching heart. on happy days, it lifts my heart even higher. maybe it’s because i like to sing, but i feel like everybody has a song in them. is that cheesy? yes. please stop reading this and save me the embarrassment. _____ _ _

__

______Woojin was getting tired. Chan had locked him up in the recording booth all day, intent on using his vocals in one of his songs. He was grateful for the opportunity to sing, but Chan was a perfectionist. Plus it was getting closer to the time he had to meet Jeongin at the library._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Chan,” He called out. “It’s getting late, I have to go soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______He heard Chan through his headphones. “Alright, just come in here before you leave.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______He met Chan in the studio, but was surprised to see another boy there too. He was shorter with a black hoodie and a baseball cap pulled low over his head. Woojin bowed, unsure how to address him._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Woojin hyung! This is Changbinnie. He’s one of my juniors in the music production department, but he’s just as talented.” Chan explained, smile bright._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Woojin could see Changbin’s cheeks turn pink under the hat at Chan’s words. He smiled at him. “Nice to meet you. You must be really good for Chan to praise you like that.” Changbin’s blush grew brighter at that and he shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I’m not that good, really. Anyways, I heard your voice while recording. You’re really good at singing!” Changbin had tilted his head up to look at Woojin while he talked and he could see the other’s puffy cheeks and big eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Woojin chuckled. “I hope so, considering I’m a vocal major.” He smiled as he saw Changbin get flustered. “But thank you for the compliment. I have to get going now, it was nice meeting you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______He bowed to Changbin and waved bye to Chan, finally making his way out._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______ _ _ _ _

__

______He had mainly forgotten the encounter. He figured he probably wouldn’t see Changbin again, unless he ran into him at the recording studio._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Yet, here he was, a week later, a small shadow covering him as he ate his lunch on a park bench. He looked up to see Changbin’s hopeful face._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Hyung, is it okay if I sit with you for lunch? Chan bailed on me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Woojin simply patted the bench beside him, a silent offering. Changbin grinned at him before sitting down and unwrapping his meal._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Why don’t you ever join Chan-hyung for lunch? He’s usually free now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Woojin shrugged. “I did for awhile, but he always traps me in that studio and forces me to record. I’ve skipped class because of him and his perfectionism.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Changbin nodded in understanding. “I know what you mean. I’d feel bad though leaving him all alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Well, you’re a lot nicer than I am, then.” Woojin snorted._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______They were silent for some time, focused on eating. He noticed Changbin had taken out his notebook and began scratching words down on it._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Oh, do you write lyrics? Do you mind if I see them?” Woojin was curious. He wondered what Changbin’s writing style was compared to Chan._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Changbin turned red and pushed his notebook over so Woojin could see it. He scanned over the lyrics. The first few lines were dark and angry, so much so Woojin wanted to pull Changbin into a hug. However, by the end, they started getting hopeful._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Woojin breathed deeply, willing the tears away. Good music always affected him, made him want to curl up in bed and cry. Changbin’s was no different._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“It’s...it’s really good Changbin. I love it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Changbin’s answering smile told him more than words ever could._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______ _ _ _ _

__

______> _i don’t really believe in fate. i worked pretty hard to get into uni. i work really hard to pay all of the loans i have because of uni. to me, fate doesn’t make sense. if it existed, i’d be living the dream as some famous idol with tons of money. wait, maybe i’m thinking of the word miracle....anyways the only way i’ll believe fate exists if someone hits me in the face with it. _____ _ _ _ _

__

________Meeting Lee Minho was not a pleasant experience. In fact, Woojin likes to block all encounters with Minho prior to friendship out of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________His first encounter happened freshmen year of college. He didn’t even know the guy’s name and yet he had agreed to help him sneak a kitten into his dorm. He had only done so because the kitten looked sad and the guy was tugging on his jacket so hard, he was afraid it’d rip. He had no choice really._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________The second encounter happened two years later, now in the middle of a club. Woojin had agreed to go out with Changbin and Chan, and tried to enjoy the experience and have fun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Half-way through the night, he was interrupted. A hand had spun him around and punched him square in the face. He could feel his nose bleeding. He really had the worse luck sometimes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________He looked up at the attacker’s face, trying to see if it was worth it to beat them up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________“Cat guy?” The man that had really punched was the cat guy from freshmen year?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________The man furrowed his brows and Woojin was struck with how pretty this guy was. Now, Woojin would just feel even worse about messing his face up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________“Minho oppa, stop! It’s not him! I tried to tell you, the guy left already.” A girl had run up and grabbed Minho’s arm, preventing him from punching Woojin again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________He had the decency to look embarrassed. “Uh. I’m really sorry?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Woojin gave him a deadpan stare. Minho was quick to continue talking. “Here! Let’s go to the bathroom so I can clean you up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Woojin stood still in the dingy club bathroom as Minho dabbed harshly at his nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________“Sorry, again. My sister was telling me about a guy that tried something on her and I thought it was you.” Minho looked slightly ashamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Woojin shrugged. There was nothing much he could do. “It’s chill. Try not to punch anyone else tonigt, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________He gave him a wave and headed for the door. “See you.” Minho waved back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Woojin’s third encounter with Lee Minho proved just as unlucky. He was standing in line at a coffee shop, waiting to place an order. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone walk towards them. He figured they’d just scoot behind him, heading towards the exit. He was wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________A body slammed into his side and he felt hot liquid drip down his hoodie. He looked down at his coffee-stained clothing and looked up at the perpetrator. He sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________“You again?” Woojin asked before Minho could even open his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Minho’s eyes brightened as he realized it was Woojin and his lips curled into a cat-like grin. “Broken nose guy! It must be fate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________He looked down and finally seemed to realize he spilled his coffee on Woojin. “Oh. Sorry about that.” His smile turned sheepish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a plain white tee, offering it to Woojin. “Here, you can wear this since I ruined your hoodie. It’s clean, I swear!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Woojin glanced at the shirt, then at his own body, then back to the shirt. “Thanks, but I don’t think it’ll fit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________“Sure, it will! It’ll be a little tight, but who cares?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Woojin didn’t really have any other options. He took Minho’s extra shirt and changed, thanking him as he went._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________His day passed by with many stares and catcalls. He prayed that would be his last encounter with Minho. He was wrong, as usual._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________He was on his way back to his apartment, intent on sleeping the whole weekend. He was practically stumbling, too exhausted to stand upright. Five minutes away from home, he heard a meow. He looked into the nearest alleyway to see a pretty orange cat with a bloodied paw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________He was close to walking away from it when he saw a glint coming from it’s neck. He got closer and saw that it had a collar and tag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________He approached it slowly, until he got close enough to see it’s name. _Soonie _. He tried to see if there was a number for a contact on it before he heard a voice call out.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“Soonie! Soonie, come here little kitty.” Oh no. Woojin recognized that voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“Oh! Hello again.” Minho tried to smile, but Woojin could see how miserable he looked with puffy eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“I think your cat injured it’s paw.” Woojin said, pointing at the alleyway his cat was currently located._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Minho rushed over, cradling Soonie in his arms. Woojin pretended not to notice Minho’s obvious tears of relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“My roommate has a car I can borrow if you need a ride to the vet?” Why did Woojin say that? His sleep-addled brain must have let his nice side win over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Minho nodded rapidly. “Thank you so much!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Woojin called Chan and secured his permission to take his car. Woojin ran to his apartment, swiping Chan’s car keys from the drawer. He ran down and ushered Minho and his cat inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________An hour later, Minho and Woojin were sitting side by side in the waiting room of the vet’s office._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“So. I don’t actually know your name.” Minho chuckled. “I just always called you Broken Nose Guy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“It’s Woojin.” He said, laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“Well, Woojin. Considering everything, I think we’re pretty much destined to be friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Woojin rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He didn’t believe in fate but he believed that Minho would force them to be friends. He could deal with that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________> _when i first moved to seoul from daejeon, i wasn’t that scared really. big cities never intimidated me and i didn’t speak much dialect. i adjusted pretty quickly. still, homesickness hit me like everybody else. i missed my mom’s singing voice in the kitchen and my dad’s booming laugh. all the guys here like to pretend they’re all grown up and don’t need anyone, but as soon as you mention your mom’s kimchi stew, their eyes glaze over. we like to pretend we’re tougher than we are, but we turn back to kids in front of our parents. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________Woojin had gone twenty minutes out of the way to pick up his favorite Chinese takeout in celebration of school starting. He and Chan had agreed to host a little party at their apartment, inviting Changbin, Minho, and Jeongin over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________He had picked up the takeout and was now heading back when he slowed to halt. Across the street, he saw a young boy looking anxiously at his phone. The boy kept looking up and glancing at the street signs, his eyes squinting. It was clear the boy was lost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________Woojin crossed the street. “Hey,” he called out. “You need help with directions?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________If possible, the young boy looked more confused. “Uh, s-sorry, no Korean.” The boy mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________Oh no. “English okay?” He spoke in broken English. The boy nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________“Uh, one minute!” He held up a single finger. He pulled out his phone and called Chan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________“Hey Chan, can you talk to this kid for me? He doesn’t speak Korean and he looked lost. Thanks.” He held his phone out to the boy and gestured for him to take it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________He took the phone hesitantly and began speaking English into it. Woojin watched as his face turned brighter, smile wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________He waited patiently, until the boy smiled at him and held his phone back out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________“Hyung! Felix — the guy you ran into, he’s trying to find the A dorms on campus. He’s going to meet me at the apartment first and then I’ll drive him there.” Chan told him through the phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________He agreed and hung up. He smiled at Felix and gestured for him to follow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________They didn’t speak, the language barrier too strong. But the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Woojin thought Felix was cute, the way he would scurry after him and shoot him awkward smiles. It made Woojin want to protect him, despite not being able to speak to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________Months later, and Felix had improved greatly with his Korean. Woojin, however, still could not speak more than ten words of English._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________Felix had come over to Woojin and Chan’s apartment, now cuddled up on their couch. He didn’t have to say anything for Woojin to know that he was sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________Woojin sat on the couch next to him. Felix immediately scooted over, leaning into Woojin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________“You want to tell me what’s wrong?” Woojin asked, petting Felix’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________“....I miss home.” Felix sniffled, hiding his face in the blankets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________There was nothing Woojin could say to that. Everybody got homesick, but the only way to cure it was to actually go back home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________He talked to Chan after Felix left and concocted a plan. The next weekend, they would drive a couple hours to the Busan sea, in hopes that it would remind Felix of Australia’s beaches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________Luck never being on Woojin’s side, Busan ended up being cold and windy. Still, Felix was happy, all signs of sadness gone from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________Felix ran up to him, saltwater drops sprinkling his freckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________He grinned brightly up at him. “Thank you for saving me that day, hyung. I’m glad it was you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________Woojin smiled back. He was glad too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________> _smart people scare me. i was never terribly smart, just good at studying for things. people that are naturally smart are terrifying. i hated those people in school that said they didn’t study but still got A’s. i’d study for days and still get a B. it’s fine, i’m not bitter. smart people are like cats. too intelligent and conniving. i’m realizing how mean i sound, i promise i don’t hate cats. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Out of all his classes this year, Statistics was by far Woojin’s least favorite. Not only was it a gen ed class, it was math. Something he had tried to avoid all his life. Plus he was stuck in this class with a bunch of underclassmen, making him feel hopelessly old._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________He trudged into class Monday morning, carrying a large cup of coffee. He sat wherever most days, never sticking to the same seat to avoid the meaningless chatter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________The kid he sat beside today looked very young, with big cheeks and fluffy brown hair. He reminded him of a puppy. The materials in front of him were organized neatly and he looked too bright for an 8 AM class. Woojin was tired just looking at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“You look kind of old to be taking this class.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Woojin choked on his coffee. He hadn’t expected that to come out of the puppy kid’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“I am. But it’s a gen ed, so I have to take it.” Woojin explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________The kid nodded, looking serious. “So you put it off until last minute?” Woojin nodded. “I can help tutor you if you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Woojin eyed him suspiciously. “And how much is it going to cost me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________The kid immediately looked disappointed at having been caught so quickly. “....14 dollars an hour.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Woojin scoffed. “Sorry, but I’ll have to pass.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Class passed quickly after that, Woojin struggling to stay awake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________The next time he had Stats, he took a seat in the back of the room. He put his head on the table in an attempt to take a nap before class started._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________He felt someone slide into the seat next to his. A voice broke the quiet around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“So, what’s your major then?” Woojin opened his eyes and saw the puppy kid from last class._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________He closed them again. “Vocal major.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Oh.” The kid’s voice sounded strange. “Do you— do you like it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Woojin opened his eyes for good and sat up straight. The boy’s eyes were staring down at the table and he was wringing his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Yeah. It’s hard, but I love singing. I can’t imagine not doing it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________The kid’s eyebrows furrowed. “But do you really think you can get a job with that major?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Woojin figured the boy wasn’t trying to offend him. It reminded him of his parents questioning his decision when he first chose his major._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“I can become a vocal coach. I can get paid to sing backings on songs. I could get more education and become a music therapist. Either way, I’ll be doing what I love.” Woojin said, firm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________The boy turned red. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” His eyes became downcast again. “I—um. I’m considering a vocal major myself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Woojin filled in the blanks. “Your parents want you to major in something else.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________The boy nodded, seeking Woojin’s eyes. “I understand. I went through the same thing a few years ago.” Woojin said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“So...they came around to it then?” The boy looked hopeful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“After lots of discussion.” Woojin winced. “They weren’t too receptive at first, but after awhile they could see this is what I wanted. They’ve been nothing but supportive now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________The professor called attention before the boy could ask him anything else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Class ended and Woojin packed up his things. A hand grabbed his shoulder before he could leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“I’m Seungmin.” The boys bowed. “I’ll tutor you for free if you can help me convince my parents to let me a vocal major.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Woojin’s eyes went wide. “Are you sure? It’ll feel like we’re fighting a losing battle.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Seungmin nodded. “I’m sure. As long as they don’t hate me, I don’t care. And you did it once, you can do it again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________A year of bantering and friendship later, Woojin passed his Statistics class and Seungmin’s parents relented to their son’s wishes. Woojin was glad he was on Seungmin’s side. That kid terrified him sometimes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________> _i’ve always wanted a younger brother growing up. i got bullied a lot by my hyung and always wished i could be older. now that i’m in college, i currently have six close friends that i consider to be like younger brothers. somehow i’m still the one getting bullied. can life just give me one (1) nice dongsaeng that won’t be mean to me. or is that too hard? maybe just one like generally nice friend? kind of nice? i’ll take anything. and seungmin if you somehow found this, just know you are my least favorite. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Woojin had joined the baseball team at uni in his freshmen year. SNU had no kendo club, and he had always liked baseball in high school. Now, senior year of college, he was the team captain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________He had attended try-outs, scouting the new players with the coach and other senior teammates. Only one boy had stood out to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________He was lean, yet still muscular. What drew Woojin’s eyes to him was his pitch. The boy had a wicked arm, all of his pitches fairly consistent. Woojin made sure to point him out to the coach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________A couple weeks later, the first practice was held. Woojin saw all the newbies slowly enter the locker room beforehand, looking nervous. Woojin smiled. They were always so cute, like little baby chicks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Woojin was pleased to see the pitcher he recommended enter the locker room. He gave the boy a wave, and the boy grinned and smiled back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Okay.” Woojin clapped, getting his teammates attention. “Since this is the first practice, we have some new people joining us, so let’s introduce ourselves.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“I’m Woojin, the captain and play on first base.” He gestured for the next person to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Uh. I’m Hyunjin, I usually pitch.” Woojin made sure to remember his name, already excited to see him play. The circle of boys finished their introductions, looking expectantly at Woojin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Since some of you are new, I’ll remind everyone of our goal. Regardless of what happens, try your hardest and respect your teammates.” Woojin’s voice was firm. “If you’re not giving it your all, I’ll talk to the coach to bench you. If you have a problem with someone, sort it our or both of you will be benched. We don’t tolerate that here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Woojin grinned, trying to lighten the solemn mood. “Just relax and have fun. We’re a team, okay?” The boys huddled together after that, yelling the team’s chant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Practice was brutal. After months off-season, Woojin’s stamina was practically non-existent. He still made an effort to pay attention to the rest of the team, trying to see who needed to put more work in. Woojin was fairly pleased at everyone this year, no one had fallen too far behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Woojin was packing up his bag, ready to leave when Hyunjin stopped him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Woojin hyung! Are you busy? Can we hang out?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Woojin agreed and followed Hyunjin as they walked to the campus coffee shop. They set their bags down at one of the corner tables._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Hyung, what do you want? It’s on me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Woojin’s eyes nearly rolled out of his head. Hyunjin was really offering to pay? None of his friends offered to pay, usually forcing him to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Inwardly, he knew he should refuse, being older. But his empty wallet told him to accept Hyunjin’s offer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“I’ll just have an iced americano.” Hyunjin nodded vigorously before going to the counter to order._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Moments later, Hyunjin slid into the seat across from him, placing the americano down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“What did you want to discuss, Hyunjin?” Woojin was curious what was bothering him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Hyunjin looked embarrassed. “Oh. Nothing much actually. You, uh, just seemed nice.” He mumbled the last part._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Woojin laughed and reached across to ruffle his hair. Hyunjin brightened, his whole head popping up and eyes curling into a crescent moon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________After the day in the coffee shop, Hyunjin became Woojin’s personal leech. Not in a bad way. Just in a cuddly way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________It didn’t matter if Hyunjin was halfway across campus, if he spotted Woojin, he would run just to give him the Hyunjin Hug. And if Hyunjin didn’t have to go to class for awhile, he’d give Woojin the Hyunjin Huddle. Which is just the Hug prolonged. Essentially just Hyunjin clinging onto his arm and talking happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Since Woojin was now Hyunjin’s personal teddy bear, he was bound to meet Woojin’s other friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Chan and Jeongin had laughed at Woojin when they saw Hyunjin practically stick to his back. Changbin turned awkward and tried to flee, not used to a stranger like Hyunjin. Felix giggled and stuck to Woojin’s other side, making him look like a tree between two sloths. Minho started taking photos in what Woojin assumed would be blackmail for the future. And Seungmin decided that flicking Hyunjin’s forehead was a good introduction. Hyunjin only responded by sticking out his tongue. Woojin assumed they were already friends, but he wasn’t sure when it came to Hyunjin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Months later, they met again at their usual spot in the coffee shop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Sorry hyung, but can you pay? I forgot my wallet.” Hyunjin looked sheepish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Woojin sighed. “You forgot your wallet for the third time this month? Whatever happened to the sweet Hwang Hyunjin that would pay for his hyung’s coffee?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Hyunjin laughed, bright and clear. “Sorry, that was a one time only sort of thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Woojin shook his head, but got up to pay. Hyunjin really fooled him into thinking he finally had a nice younger brother. He should have known._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________> _my friends say i’m too nice. it’s a nice compliment, but if they read my blog, they’d see i’m not really that nice. i’m just overly polite. plus is it bad to be too nice? people are so harsh and cold, someone has to be kind. or maybe i’m just what my friends call the “dad friend.” if i’m the dad, then minho is definitely the crazy wine aunt that has ten cats. gosh, no one reading this is going to understand that joke. sorry. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Chan and Hyunjin had convinced their group of friends into bungee jumping. They said it would be good for group bonding. Woojin wasn’t too sure about that but he went along with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Chan had already jumped, practically bouncing in excitement prior to it. He shouted happily, and Woojin could hear Chan’s laugh as he finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Hyunjin was next, slightly nervous but still excited. He jumped with a loud shout, laughing all the way down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Woojin stepped to the ledge, incredibly nervous. He tried not to look down, afraid he’d chicken out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________He took a deep breath. “Kim Woojin, you can do this!” He shouted as he jumped. The adrenaline rushed within him and he could feel his heart beating fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________He finally got to the ground and clutched the grass, willing his heart beat to slow down. Chan and Hyunjin laughed at him, but he could only lay down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________After catching his breath and standing up again, he watched the rest of his friends jump. When everyone had finished, both Chan and Hyunjin wanted to go again, so Woojin and the other kids waited, licking ice cream cones Woojin had bought for them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Woojin looked up to see a different group of boys about to jump. They were currently egging on a clearly upset boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“C’mon Jisungie, just jump! Are you seriously crying like a baby?” They kept laughing and teasing the poor boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Woojin frowned. He watched as the boy finally jumped, shouting in fear as he came down. Woojin watched as the boy settled on the ground, practically trembling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________He sighed and handed his ice cream to Felix. “I’ll be right back.” He walked over to the shaking boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“Hey, you okay?” Woojin asked in a gentle voice. Jisung looked up and big fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Woojin felt his dad instincts kick in and pulled Jisung into a hug, despite not knowing the poor boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Jisung just sobbed and clutched onto Woojin’s arm. He patted his head and rubbed his back, waiting for Jisung to quiet down. Once he did, Woojin lead him to a secluded picnic table and began dabbing tissues onto Jisung’s wet face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Jisung gave a shuddering breath. “Thanks.” He said, very quietly. Woojin just gave him a gentle smile, petting his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“Are you feeling better now?” Jisung nodded in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“Good. Here, come with me. I’ll buy you some ice cream.” They stood up, Jisung clutching onto Woojin’s jacket like a small child. “Oh, I forgot. My name’s Woojin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Jisung cracked a small smile at that. Woojin had the sudden thought that a smile suited Jisung much better than those sad tears ever did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________> _i graduate college tomorrow. it’s weird looking back at my old posts and seeing what i was like years ago. i started out with no friends and now i have annoying friends that steal my money. i started out a fresh, handsome 18 year old and now i’m a 22 year old father of eight. i used to be so scared of my future and now i’m not so scared any more. (maybe just a little). still, i know i’ll have my makeshift family supporting me throughout it all. goodbye broke college student kim woojin, and hello broke adult kim woojin. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
